


Will you be my family?

by Crystal18P



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alec Lightwood is Not a Virgin, Alec is going to be okay, Alec lightwood and Magnus bane relationship, Confident Alec Lightwood, Downworlder Alec Lightwood, F/M, Happy Ending, Hybrid - Freeform, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Never Have I Ever, Supportive Magnus Bane, Truth or Dare, Warlock Alec Lightwood, alec is angry, book of the white - Freeform, hybrid alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal18P/pseuds/Crystal18P
Summary: Alec is half shadowhunter half warlock. First time he showed his warlock mark was when he was only 5 years old. His parents disowned him and portaled him to the London and let him on the street to die.Few days later Ragnor Fell sees demon attacking him and there is a shield around the little boy. Ragnor kills the demon and takes him home and decides to raise him.15 years later thanks to his dad (Ragnor) Alec is embracing who he is. But one day he finds his dad’s house broken into and Ragnor nowhere in sight! And now some shadowhunters and warlock is searching for Alec saying they need the book of the white (because he is the one who hidden the book). Yeah, good luck finding it because he trusts NO ONE, especially not Shadowhunters!*On hold (sorry) 😔
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Robert Lightwood, Alec Lightwood&Ragnor Fell, Clary Fray&Jace Wayland(Herondale), Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood
Comments: 160
Kudos: 667





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something different. Let me know if you are interested in more of this!

_**15 years ago** _

-Mommy, mommy Alec’s eyes are very pretty.- little Isabelle says. (She is 3 years old)

-Of course they are. He inherited them from your grandfather.- Maryse says not looking up and writing reports.

-Pretty like my dress. Both my favorite color.- Isabelle says smiling at her big brother.

That makes Maryse look up at her son and what she sees horrifies her. There he was sitting and looking at the pictures in the book with bright red eyes. Maryse goes to Alec and starts to shake him.- Get away you parasyte from my son. Get away!- Maryse yells starting to shake Alec even harder.

-Mommy, it hurts!Stop it!- Alec starts to cry.

-Don’t call me like that you monster! Give me my son back!

-But mommy..- Alec starts saying crying even harder

-I said don’t call me that!- Maryse yells and slaps Alec. Isabelle start to cry too not understanding what is happening and why their mother is hurting Alec. Maryse takes Isabelle, carries her to room and locks it. She takes out her phone dials her husbands number.

-You have to come home right know!-

***

Maryse and Robert leave Alec in some dark alley in London. He begs his parents no to leave him and take him home but he just gets slapped again. He doesn’t understand what he did wrong. Maybe if he just sits here and wait for them they will come back and then he will be able to play with his little sister again.

But they don’t come. First day passes, then second, third and Alec knows that his parents won’t be coming back for him. That he won’t see his little sister and won’t be able to teach her things. Won’t be able to protect her like he promised her. Because as his mommy and father said he is a monster and monsters shouldn’t have things they wanted. That monsters deserve to _die_.

A few hours later he sees slimy black figure approaching him hissing.

-Well, well what we have herrrre! A little kid all alone! Forrrr me to eat!- Demons says and attacks Alec.

***

Ragnor Fell was just walking around in the London. He was tired dealing with all the clients today. Even though he liked being a High warlock of London but sometimes it just got tiring. He needed a moment to himself.

Usually when he wanted to relax he would take a book and magic some take out or something fancier if he wanted. But today was different. It was like he had needed a walk. Like he was supposed to be doing this. Ragnor didn’t understand this urge but he was too curious to deny it.

After 20 minute walk nothing happened and he just thought to himself that he is getting too old and just imagining things. But then he heard it. It was a scream of a child. He ran in the direction of the sound and what he saw made him feel horror. There was a demon trying attack a child. A warlock child judging by the shield that surrounded the little kid.

Seeing this Ragnor got angry! Little kid all alone! His parents must be assholes or dead.

Ragnor didn’t hesitate and attacked the demon and it yelped in surprise and pain. Ragnor used even more force in his magic and demon finally exploded. Ragnor was already tired but after killing the demon he was exhausted but he definitely wasn’t leaving the boy alone.

Ragnor stepped further in the dark alley and squated in front of the boy who still had his shield around him. He saw that the kid looked really pale and exhausted as well and if he keeps his shield up he can get sick or even die. He had to find a way to kid trust him so he drops his shield.

-Hello, sweetheart! Are you okay? Are you hungry? Cold? - Ragnor asked gently. When after half a minute he didn’t answer Ragnor tried to think of things that little kids liked. Maybe he could magic some books, or toys or maybe-

-Hungry. And little cold.- little kid whispered very quietly.

-So how about some sandwich? Do you like sandwiches?- Ragnor asks.

-Yeah.- boy answers a little louder.

Ragnor snaps his fingers and there is different types of sandwiches in front of him. He purposely placed the sandwiches out of boys reach and if he wanted to have it he would have to move a little.

For a while boy just looked at sandwiches trying to decide if he trusts the warlock enough but after a while the hunger wins and the boy gets closer to Ragnor dropping his shield. Ragnor doesn’t do anything and just let him pick the food and eats some food himself showing that it's okay.

After many sandwiches later (because that little boy could really eat) there was a silence until there was a shy voice.

-Why did you helped me with the demon?- he asks.

-Because little boys shouldn’t deal with them. There are special people whose job is to hunt and kill them.- Ragnor explains.

-Shadowhunters.- little boy says.

-Exactly.- Ragnor says surprised that kid knows that. But now he had a more important information to find out. –Where are you parents?- Ragnor asks gently not knowing if they are dead or just abandoned him.

-In New York. They said that I am monster. A parasyte!- kid says with tears rolling from his eyes. Ragnors heart breaks at that. So many warlock children always get abandoned by their parents and it’s always hurtful to hear.

-You are _not_ a monster. You are just different and you parents doesn’t understand that. You are the beautiful the way you are and when you grow up you will do great things.- Ragnor says placing a hand gently on boy’s shoulder.

-But I want to see my sister. I was supposed to protect her. But they didn’t let me see her. They just kept me calling monster and slapped me again and again.-

-What’s your sisters name? I can find her for you.- Ragnor says. If his little sister is abused as well he have to get her away from her parents.

-Isabelle Sophia Lightwood.- boy says and Ragnor gasps at the name trying to understand how Maryse and Robert could be boys parents.

-Are you a shadowhunter?- Ragnor asks carefully. That was possible. He's heard of half shadowhunters half downworlders. It happened very rarely but there is some cases.

-I don’t know. I thought I was but they were yelling at me that I wasn’t a shadowhunter that I was a monster. So I don’t know.- 

-What is your name little shadowhunter?-

-Alexander. But my little sister calls me Alec because she can’t pronounce my name.-

-Alec it is. How about we come to my place where there is warm and you can sleep a little? And maybe after I can show you some... books? - Ragnor says. He doesn’t really what else to offer. It’s no like he knows anything about kids and toys.

-Really?- Alec says very interested and excited at that.

-Of course. I have a little library with all kinds of books.-

-I want to see them!- Alec says and stands up. Hearing that Ragnor stands as well and makes a portal. Damn it, he really shouldn’t use this much magic in one day but he doesn’t want to use public transportation and Alec looks exhausted.

When Ragnor asks for boys hand he is hesitant at first but when Ragnor explains that this is the way to travel so Alec doesn’t get lost he takes Ragnor’s hand and they step trough the portal.

***

It’s already been few days since Alec have been with Ragnor and he still doesn’t know what to do about the boy. Normally if the boy was a shadowhunter than that would be Claves problem but he doesn’t think that Clave would treat him well. Especially because he is half a downworlder. They would probably experiment on him and Ragnor definitely won’t let that happen because he already is very attached to him. He have to protect him.

Looks like it was time to make some changes in his life because the boy is staying with him. He may not be the best parent material but he would at least treat him right and teach him about magic and be proud of who he is.

And for the first time in more than 800 hundred years he will try to be a father. All the rules be damned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnor has guests and it doesn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogues are from 1x12 TV show Shadowhunters but a little different.

**_Present_ **

-Can you really wake up my mother?- asks Clary.

-Not without the book of the white.-

At Jace’s and Clary’s blank looks Magnus begins to explain.- It’s an ancient book of warlock magic containing spells more powerful than most warlocks could ever imagine.- 

-I possessed the book the book when your mother came to me and I used it’s contents to create the potion. Regrettably, I no longer have the book. I asked someone close to me to hide it where Valentine might never find it.- Ragnor says.

-Ragnor please.- Clary begs.- I have to get my mom back. Can you call that person who hid the book and ask him to tell you where it is or give it to us?-

-No, that’s not an option. I specially told him not to tell anyone where it is. Including me. He won’t tell _me_ or _you_ about it. But there is another way. I may have something that can help us. Just wait a moment. I have to go find it.- Ragnor says and leaves to go to another room.

-What’s the purpose to ask someone hide the book and never tell anyone and have something that can help to trace the book?- Jace asks

-Ragnor has always been a little weird but if he did that he must had a reason for that. I wonder who is the person who hid the book?- Magnus says to himself.

-And what do we do if he can’t find the book?- Clary asks. She is very worried.

-We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.- Jace answers. Suddenly there are screams from upstairs and Magnus watches how his oldest friend falls from the stairs with shax demon on him.

-Ragnor!- Magnus yells and runs to his friend trying to help him. They have to get him to Catarina, Magnus thinks, trying to heal the big wounds. He was bleeding so much.- Be still, my dear little cabbage. Your wounds are very deep. Hold on, please.- Magnus says. His hands were shaking. 

Ragnor places a hand on Magnus’ cheek.- You have to find Alec. You have to find him, Magnus. Protect him!- Ragnor says with tears in his eyes. Someone has to protect his precious little boy. His Alec. His son.

-I will, I promise you Ragnor. I will find him and protect him. Just stay with me!- Magnus whispers desperately. Thank god, it looked like the wounds were starting to heal but Ragnor has lost too much blood. He won’t be conscious for much longer and.. then it happens. Ragnor eyes closes.

-We have to get him to Catarina. Jace help me carry him. I need to make a portal.- Magnus commands already starting to make a portal and they step trough it and into Catarina’s apartment where she is laying on the couch eating.

When Catarina sees Magnus stepping trough the portal she immediately stands and starts to heal Ragnor .-Magnus, what happened to Ragnor? And can you move him to the couch? It will be easier and more comfortable.- Catarina says hurriedly and Jace places Ragnor on the couch where Catarina was sitting just a moment ago.

-There was a shax demon in his home. I tried to heal the bigger wounds but you know healing is not my specialty. So I brought him here. - Magnus says looking at Catarina.

-Of course. I will do anything to heal him. He’s my friend too even if we haven’t spoken since he left High warlock position. I will heal him but I need space and I also need blood. Mundane blood and also some ingredients- Catarina says and names all the ingredients.

-Clary, Jace you should go to get everything that Catarina needs I will go back to Ragnor’s apartment to find the thing that will help us find the book. Now hurry!- Magnus says and portals himself to Ragnor’s apartment.

After a few hours he has collected some things that can help the find the book of the white and he portals back to Catarina's.

-Is Jace and Clary here?- Magnus asks tiredly.

-They are in the guest rooms sleeping. They got me all the ingredients quickly and I healed Ragnor but it could take days for Ragnor to wake up.- Catarina says looking at her friend. He looked very tired and sad.

-Okay. At least he is alive. That is the most important thing right know.- Magnus says and then remembers what he promised Ragnor.- Catarina do you know who Alec is?-

-No. I have never heard of him. Is he a warlock?- Catarina asks.

-I have no idea. Ragnor just asked me to protect him but how can I protect someone who I don’t know. I have just a name and in Ragnor's house there weren’t any things of some other person so I have no idea how to find him.- Magnus says disappointed.

\- You will. Ragnor wouldn’t say that if he thought that you couldn’t find him. Just relax for a moment and sleep a little. The shadowhunters are exhausted as well.- Cat says.

-Okay. I will rest for a moment. Thank you, Cat.- Magnus says and goes to find some bed that isn’t occupied.

***

Alec was tired. He hunted demons for the last 3 hours but he told his dad that he will visit him today. When Alec approached the wards he waited for the similar buzzing around his body but there was nothing.

Something was wrong. Ragnor always had the best wards. It wasn’t easy to get trough them. Something must have happened. At that thought Alec starts running. He have to be okay. He was the only person Alec loved. His only family.

When he entered the house his eyes widened and he felt horror. He started running trough the house yelling his name and calling for his dad. But he wasn’t there. He couldn’t find him!

He needed to relax. Come on, Alec, just like dad teached you. He took a deep breath and concentrated his magic around the house. The demon was here! But there was someone else's presence as well. It’s was hard to tell what other presence was.

Next thing that Alec does is find Ragnor’s clothing trying to track him. It’s very hard to do it because someone must using tracking blocking spell so no one can find him. But at least he knows that dad is okay. Now he just have to find him and make sure that he is okay.

***

Magnus woke up from loud banging from the door. He stands up and goes to find out what is happening. There is already Catarina, Jace and Clary in the kitchen all woken up from the sleep. After all it is the middle of the night.

-What is happening?- Magnus asks in quiet voice.

-I don’t know. My guess is good as yours.- Catarina answers.

-Who is there?- Magnus asks stepping closer to the door.- It’s the middle of the night! We are trying to sleep here!- Magnus says annoyed.

-I need to know that Ragnor is okay and I won’t leave until I see that he is okay.- the deep voice says.

-But doesn’t answer my question. Who are you?-

-I’m his.. friend.-

-Well I am his friend as well but you could be lying about that.- Magnus says. He won’t let someone in just because he says he is a _friend_. He's not a fool

-What’s your name?- the voice asks

-Why would you need _my_ name?- Magnus asks.

-I know all Ragnors friends and if your are one of them then I will know some things about you. Personal things.

-Fine. My name is Magnus Bane.- Magnus finally answers and looks at Catarina, Jace and Clary who are listening the conversation. He was interested what things the guy will say.

-Oh.. The High warlock of Brooklyn.. You haven’t seen each other 17 years, you are the one that get Ragnor and yourself and also Catarina banned from Peru. There is this woman Camille who Ragnor despises because she hurted you and you didn’t listen to him when he told you that she is bad news... Also you like to call him your little green cabbage.- the voice says naming all the facts he knows. And with that Magnus opens the door with his magic.

In the room steps a young shadowhunter looking very tired.

-Hi, my name is Alec.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you have questions feel free to ask them! Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracking the owner of Book of the White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again some dialogues from 1x12 when they were trying to track the book. But a little different.

_12 years ago_

-Is this the right way, Grumpy?- Alec asks opening a portal. He was only 8 years old. Normally warlocks learn to make portals when they are much older. Like twenty to thirty years old because portal making is very delicate thing and you can mess up easily. But there was Alec standing with magic flowing from his hands with perfectly made portal. Ragnor has never knew anyone who could control their magic that early and be so powerful. Alec really is extraordinary child. Sometimes it felt like he was much older for his age because can hold intelligent conversation with Ragnor like he was a grownup. It was easy to forget sometimes that he is only 8 but sometimes Alec woke up from nightmares and asked Ragnor to sing for him and then he is reminded that he is only just a little boy who wants love and someone who cares for him. Someone who is proud of him.

-That is excellent, Kiddo. I have never seen anyone do that at such young age.- Ragnor says proudly. He was very proud of his little boy. He’s been trough so much but is so strong. Ragnor loved him with all his heart. He didn’t even know when that happened but little by little he came to love Alec so much that he couldn’t imagine his life without him.

-Really?- Alec asks excitedly and blushes. He was perfect combination of confident and innocent.

-I would never lie to you. You are very talented! But right now you have to do your shadowhunter training.- When Alec started pouting Ragnor continued.- You have to be..-

-proud of who I am and embrace both my sides- warlock and shadowhunter. I know, I know _papá_.- Alec says rolling his eyes. He heard this speech at least a thousand times. When Ragnor freezes Alec doesn’t understand what happened. He looked very shocked but also happy.

-You just called me papá.- Rangnors says in a whisper.

-Oh.. Is that.. Can I.. can I call you that?- Alec stutters not sure of himself and looking at the ground.

-I would be honoured if you do, Kiddo.- Ragnor says lifting Alec’s chin and smiling at him. At that he relaxes.- But now you really need to go. You trainer doesn’t like when you are late.-

-Fine, fine.- Alec grumbles.- Bye papá! See you later!- And Ragnor smiles watching Alec leave. He was so lucky to have him.

***

_**Present** _

_-Hi, my name is Alec.-_

-You’re a shadowhunter.- Magnus says looking at the beautiful boy. Tall, dark and handsome. And the blue eyes. His favorite combination.

-I am. Do you have a problem with that?- Alec asks

-No, I’m just surprised, that’s all. Last time I talked to Ragnor, he wasn’t really fond of Shadowhunters.- Magnus explains.

-Then you probably haven’t talked to him in a long while because I have known him for 15 years. And we are really good.. friends- Alec says looking at Magnus. It was difficult to think in his presence. He was so beautiful. Even with his sleepy eyes. But he couldn't tell him or them who he actually is. It was easier to lie. For now.- But enough of that. I want to see Ragnor. I want to see if he is okay.-

-He is in the guest room. Me and Magnus healed his wounds but he lost too much blood too fast and there was demon poison so we needed to get more blood for him and other things. We did everything we could but he is still unconscious and probably won’t wake up for a few days.- Catarina says from behind Magnus’s back.

-Okay. I want to see him now and after I will want to know why were you in Ragnor’s home. And how did the demon get trough Ragnor's wards?- Alec says looking at Magnus and then at Clary and Jace.- And why shadowhunters were there? Because you’re right Magnus, Ragnor doesn’t really like them except me.- Alec finishes.- Now, where is Ragnor’s room?- Alec asks and when Catarina points at the door at the end of the hall he opens the door and steps in.

-So that’s Alec, huh?- Catarina asks Magnus.

-I guess so. And for some reason Ragnor wants me to protect the boy. And I have no idea why.-Magnus says.- Jace, Clary have you ever seen him before?-

-No but he does look familiar. We need to know his full name to see who he is where he is from. I don’t think Alec is his name. It sounds more like a nickname.- Jace says trying to figure out we he seems so familiar.

-Okay we will figure that a bit later when he comes out of the room. And someone probably should keep an eye on him while he is there with Ragnor. I don’t want to take any unnecessary risks.- Magnus says looking at everyone.

-Okay, I will do it. I will just pretend that I need to check on how Ragnor is doing. It will be the least suspicious move.- Catarina says

-Okay. While you do that we will try to track the book of the white. I’m not really tired anymore and mostly I got my strength back. Clary, Jace let’s go to my room. We need to talk. - Magnus says and goes to room, Jace and Clary following him without question.

-I pulled every item of magical importance from Ragnor’s belongings. But I can’t determine which will lead us to the Book of the white.- Magnus says when he shows Jace and Clary all the items that he brought with him.

-Wait, this bookmark. I’ve seen it before. In the alternate dimension you showed me a book of spells, and this was in it. It must have been the Book of the White.- Clary says taking bookmark from the table and looking at it.

-If that’s the case, we can use the bookmark to try to find the location of the book and if that not works than we can track the owner of the book.- Jace says and continues.- I will try it.- But before Jace can take the bookmark from Clary’s hands, Magnus takes it.

-Warlock tracking is stronger.-Magnus says confidently and closes his eyes concentrating his magic on the bookmark and what he sees makes his eyes widen.- Well, it looks like I have bad new and good news. The bad news is that I can’t find the book's location but the good news is that the books owner is in this house.-

-What? Did the tracking spell showed that the book owner is Ragnor?- Clary asks confused. She doesn’t understand how could that be good news if Ragnor in unconscious.

-No. Ragnor is not the one I saw in my vision. It was _Alec_.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the nice comments! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The book of the white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how regularly I will updating the story because I will only have time in the evenings because of my job.
> 
> Enjoy it!

**_2 years ago_ **

-Son, I need to talk to you about something important.- Ragnor says watching Alec shooting arrows at different targets. Every arrow hits the target in bull’s eye. 

At Ragnor’s voice arrows stop flying and Alec turns his attention to him.- Is something wrong?- Alec asks concerned.

-I’m not sure yet but I’m not taking any risks. There are rumours going around that Valentine might not be dead. And if that’s true than than all Shadow world is in danger, especially downworlders. And there is possibility that he will also come for me.- Ragnor explains his son.

-What? Why would he specifically target you?- Alec asks confused. He have heard how much Valentine hates downworlders. And if the rumours are true, everyone is in danger. But why would he come for Ragnor?

-About 3 years before I met you there was a Shadowhunter girl knocking on my London apartment door begging for help. She wanted to me to make a potion for her. A very powerful potion. I refused at first but she offered me a payment that I couldn’t turn away. She offered me the Book of the White.- Ragnor says and watches Alec’s reaction. At first he looked confused because Ragnor have mentioned the book very rarely and Alec definitely didn’t know that he had the book.

-The Book of the White? As in the book with most powerful spells in it?- Alec asks shocked. He had read about it but no one knew where the book was. He read that the spells are so powerful that in the wrong hands can be very dangerous.

-Yes, I have it. I rarely use it because I didn’t want anyone to know that I have it and draw unnecessary attention to us. You probably could guess what happens if someone who shouldn’t gets the book.- Ragnor says.

-I mean I understand how dangerous the book is but what’s that have to do with Valentine coming for you if the rumours are true?- Alec asks trying to piece all information together in his head.

-The girl that offered me the book in exchange for potion was Valentines wife. But she betrayed him. And if the rumours are really true and Valentine is not dead he will come for Jocelyn and she will not let him get to her. She will drink the potion and it will only be matter of time before someone is going to come looking for antidote. It could be Valentine or someone else or even both at the same time. And that’s why I need you to do me a favor.- Ragnor explains. He really hopes that Valentine is dead and these are just rumours for everyones sake.

-What kind of favor?- Alec asks looking at Ragnor.

-I need you to hide the book. Somewhere no one can find it and didn’t even think to look. You can’t tell anyone about it. Not even me. It will be better if I don’t know where the book is. It will be safer for everyone. But Alec there is also dangers involved if someone finds out that you know where the book is and I will understand if you don’t want to do it.- Ragnor would never forgive himself if he put his son in danger. But no one has found the truth about Ragnor raising Alec for 13 years so he will make sure that it stays that way.

-I will do it. This isn’t just about me or you. This is about all Shadow world. We have to be safe. And I think I already have the perfect hiding spot in mind where no one will even think to look. Not even you.- Alec says and already starts to plan how he wants to do things.

-Are you really sure about this?- Ragnor asks one last time.

-Yes, papa, I’m sure of this.- Alec says confidently.

-Okay, then. Let me show you where the book is.-

***

**_Present_ **

_-What? Did the tracking spell showed that the book owner is Ragnor?- Clary asks confused. She doesn’t understand how could that be good news if Ragnor in unconscious._

_-No. Ragnor is not the one I saw in my vision. It was Alec.-_

-Alec? That boy in the room? Are you sure about this, Magnus?- Clary asks.

-Of course I’m sure about it.- Magnus says annoyed at Clary.- My magic doesn’t lie. It showed me that Alec is the one that owns the book.-

-It’s just hard to understand why would he have a book. And why would Ragnor let a shadowhunter hide it. You said it yourself that Ragnor doesn’t trust shadowhunters.- Clary says trying to explain why it’s hard to believe.

-I understand. It’s hard for me too to understand why Ragnor would do that. He must really trust him. And he also wants me to protect the boy. He is definitely something more than a friend to Ragnor. But to get more information we have to talk to him.- Magnus says.

-He didn’t really looked that talkative and didn’t even told us his real name. I don’t think it’s going to be easy to get information out of him. Especially not about the book.- Jace says.

-But we need to know where it is. Without it, we can’t wake up my mom. He have to help us!- Clary says desperately.

-He doesn’t have to do anything for you. Did you even see how he looked at you two? Like you weren’t even there. My guess is that he doesn’t like Shadowhunters and if that’s the case than I don’t even have a clue how we will convince him to tell us the books location.- Magnus says tiredly. These have been very long 24 hours.

-Why would he not like Shadowhunters? He is one of us. But if he doesn’t want to help us I say we force him to do it. And Clave would probably agree because we are not the only ones that are looking for the book. Valentine is too.- Jace says like it’s no problem at all.

-I promised Ragnor that I would protect him. So I won’t let you torture him. But let’s not jump to conclusions. We have to talk to him first. About anything else we will think after our conversation. Let’s see if the boy is done checking on Ragnor.- Magnus says and opens the door. The moment he steps in the living room he hears Alec and Catarina talking about Ragnor’s health but when they see Magnus the conversation stops.

-I think we need to talk.- Alec says in his charmingly deep voice that sends shivers through Magnus.

-I agree. I also have some things I want.. we want to talk about.- Magnus says looking at Clary and Jace. Alec barely looks at them.

-Fine. But I want you to answer my questions first. What were you doing in Ragnor’s house? And why was shadowhunters there with you? I felt your and their presence in the house.- Alec starts.

-Well, looks like our questions will be on similar topic. We were in Ragnor’s house because we needed his help.- Magnus says.

-What kind of help?- Alec asks suspicious.

-We found out that Ragnor Fell is the warlock who made the potion for my mom and thought that he will have a antidote or spell that will wake up my mom. We were right but Ragnor said that he can’t help us because he no longer have the spell book that he used to create the potion but we found the bookmark of the spell book. We tracked the books owner. It’s you. You know where the book is!- Clary says looking at Alec with hope in her eyes.

-So you are looking for the Book of the White?- Alec asks calmly.

-Yes. That’s the one. Will you tell us where it is?- Magnus asks. He really hopes that he does. Magnus doesn’t want to see Jace forcing Alec to reveal the books location.

- _No_.- Alec answers.- If that’s all I will go home to sleep. I’m little tired.-

-If you won’t tell us voluntarily then you leave us no choice.- Jace says stepping closer to Alec.

-And what are you going to do, Shadowhunter? Fight me? I want to see you try.- Alec says confidently. The Shadowhunter has no idea what he is capable of. But that is his fault if he gets hurt because he definitely won’t be telling these Shadowhunters and warlock where he hid the book. He doesn’t trust them and the only person he does trust is unconscious. So there is no way in hell he will be telling them anything.

At Alec’s answer the blond Shadowhunter looks at him.- I _warned_ you.- Jace says before he attacks Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Clary, Jace and Magnus convince Alec to give them the book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. My vacation is over so I won't be updating every or every other day. I think that I will probably update once a week.

**_15 years ago_ **

-I can’t do it, Ragnor. It doesn’t work! I’m not like you! I’m not strong.- Alec says after trying to do magic for a few hours without any success. He was trying his best to be strong because Ragnor told him that he will teach Alec to be that way but after practicing his magic for a few days he felt like a failure. Like his parents told him he is.

-Magic takes time, little one. Some warlocks try for years before they succeed doing simple magic like moving things.- Ragnor says trying to reassure Alec. He knew that Alec’s warlock side was very strong. Maybe more stronger than his own. –Also you’re not really trying to do magic, Alec.- When Alec starts to protest Ragnor explains.- I didn’t mean it like that. I told you that the first step is believing that you can do it. Not because me or someone else wants you to be successful but because you want it, little one. You have to believe in yourself and only then we can take the next step in doing magic.-

-How can I do that if no one believes in me?- Alec asks in a quiet voice. He just wants to be good at something. He wants to fit in. He doesn’t want to be a failure.

-I believe in you. I know you can do it. I saw how you protected yourself 2 months ago when the demon attacked you. You are very strong, very smart and kind. And I am centuries old warlock who have seen a lot of things in my lifetime and if I say you can do it than you can.- Ragnor finishes in a strong and confident voice.

-Okay. I will try again.- Alec says. He can do it. Ragnor is old and seen a lot of things and also he promised Alec to never lie to him. Maybe he is right about Alec.

-Now try to imagine the favorite flower in your head. Any flower you want. And then imagine that this flower is in your hand and you can feel what is flowers texture and what it smells like.- Ragnor teaches Alec. Ragnor sees Alec closing his eyes and picturing his favorite flower- roses. Suddenly there was a yellow-green spark in Alec’s arms that reminded him a lot of his friends eyes. And next thing he saw there was a rose in Alec’s hand:

Well, maybe it wasn’t perfect rose but Alec succeeded to conjure it. But Alec didn’t seem satisfied with the result.

-It’s withered and doesn’t smell good.- Alec says in a sad voice.

-You _did_ succeed, Alec. Just because you didn’t do it perfectly doesn’t mean that you failed. Now you just have to try again until the rose will look and smell the way you want it.- Ragnor says trying to encourage Alec.

-How? I already imagined rose the way I wanted it and tried really hard to conjure it the way saw it in my head. But it didn’t work.- Alec says looking at the ground and trying not to cry.

-And maybe that’s the problem. You’re trying to think too hard. You don’t have to think about you magic like it’s just something that you can use once in a while. It’s not like that. Magic is part of you who you are. It’s alive like you are. That’s why you feel tired when you use it. Now try again and imagine the rose in you head and then imagine your magic touching the flower, making flower alive and beautiful.- Ragnor explains and hopes that it wasn’t too complicated explanation for a five year (almost six) old. But Alec just nods like he understands what Ragnor was saying.

Alec’s hands start to spark again and next thing there is a beautiful and healthy rose in his hands:

-I did it, Ragnor, I did it!- Alec yells excitedly holding his rose in front of Ragnor so he can see it.

-You really did, little one. I’m very proud of you.- Ragnor says with a smile seeing how excited Alec is. He really is very precious. And Ragnor would never let someone hurt his little boy.

In the next few months Ragnor showed more and more spells and different kinds of magic. Ragnor was very surprised how fast Alec successeded every spell he showed him after his first successful spell. Ragnor was proud how good Alec was at everything he did and after a few months he had no doubt that Alec is going to be one of the most powerful warlocks of all time. That thought terrified him and made him happy at the same time.

*** 

_**Present** _

- _I _warned_ you.- Jace says before he attacks Alec._

Alec just stands there watching Jace while he runs at him with seraph blade in his hand. The moment he is just few inches from him Alec snaps his fingers and Jace completely freezes with a raised blade in his hands.

-Sooo. Anyone else wants to try?- Alec asks looking at Clary, Magnus and Catarina who looked very shocked.- I don’t want to hurt anybody but I don’t like when people try to pressure me when I already said that I won’t be giving you the Book of the White.- Alec says. He was tired and worried about his papa which already made his day very bad but the idiot Shadowhunters just had to make it worse.

-But my mom…- Clary starts to say.

-I don’t care! Tell me why should I trust you with the most powerful spell book there is? Why would I trust a complete stranger with that, huh? Especially a _Morgenstern_?

-I’m not like my father!- Clary exclaims.

-Maybe not but that doesn’t mean that I should trust you. You are stranger to me. And your boyfriend just tried to attack me because he didn’t care how you get the book. He would have forced me to tell the book’s location. You just care about what _you_ want! What _you_ need! It’s all about _you you you_!- Alec says angrily.

-But…- Clary says.

-Shhh, Clary. You said enough.- Magnus says watching everything happening in front of him. He was shocked when he saw Alec using magic. He have seen it happening only once in his lifetime something like this.- Can you unfreeze him? Please?-

-Fine! But if he tries to attack me again I will freeze him again.- Alec says annoyed and unfreezes Jace.

-What the..?- Jace asks looking confused and turns around. When he sees Alec standing behind him Jace starts to attack Alec again but Magnus stops him.

-STOP!- Magnus says in commanding voice that startles Jace and he stops.- Now, Alec how about we talk? Just two of us?-

-Okay.- Alec agrees quickly. He doesn’t want to be with Clary and Jace in the same room any longer. He may seem confident and strong but now he was just feeling very tired and he wanted to sleep. He will come back to Ragnor the next day. Somehow he knew that Catarina will help Ragnor get better. He saw the way she was looking at him. She looked at him very fondly. And Ragnor always had only good things say about Catarina even though he sometimes were very grumpy.

Magnus makes the portal, his hands sparkling with blue magic. Like the color of Alec’s eyes. When portal is made they both step through it.

***

When they both step through the portal they are on roof on some high building still in New York.

-I wanted to apologize for how they behaved. I am really sorry, Alexander.- Magnus says.

-Firstly, my name is Alec and secondly you don’t have to apologize for something that they did. They should be the ones that apologize.- Alec says looking at Magnus.

-I know but I’m still sorry. Not just because of how they behaved. I promised Ragnor that I will protect you and I almost let Jace to force you to tell the location of the book. So I’m really really sorry.- Magnus says with sincerity in his voice and Alec believes him.

-I can protect myself. And Jace didn’t even came close to hurting me. I wouldn’t let him. And I have a feeling that you wouldn’t let him either.- Alec says and Magnus looks at him surprised.

-How do you know that? You don’t even know me.- Magnus says.

-I don’t know. Maybe it’s from all the crazy stories Ragnor told me about you. But for some reason I trust you, Magnus.- Alec says not really understanding himself. He never trusts anyone. Especially not a stranger but after everything that Ragnor said about Magnus.. 

-I.. thank you, Alexander.- Alec rolls his eyes when Magnus says his full name and Magnus chuckles at that but then he turns serious again. -I will ask this just one more time. If the answer is still no then we will wait till Ragnor wakes up.- When Alec nods Magnus continues.- Is there really no way that you can tell us at least the spell to wake up Jocelyn?-

Alec thinks for awhile and then answers. -Fine. But don’t look so satisfied. I want you and others to prove to me that I can trust you and that you are not trying to trick me into giving book to you. I can’t risk Valentine getting his hands on the book because that is not happening! Do we have a deal? - Alec asks.

-Yes, we do. How about you live with me while you are here?- Magnus asks

-Why? I can find a place to sleep.- Alec says.

-I know you can but that way I can make sure that you are safe. I know that you don’t need protection but I made a promise and the shadowhunters will know where to find you and show you if they are trustworthy. So what do you say?- Magnus asks. He really hopes that the boy agrees. For some reason he also wants him close to him but he didn’t want to go into that feeling right now.

-Okay. I agree. But with one condition. I come and go as I please.- Alec says. He’s not going to sit around.

-Of course. How about we go and tell others about our deal?- Magnus asks. Clary and Jace should be thankful that he have convinced Alec to give them a chance to prove themselves. He really hopes that they don’t mess up everything but knowing Jace…

-Okay, let’s go!- Alec says

When they portal back to Catarina’s house there are no longer two shadowhunters there. There is one more.

The moment Alec steps through portal he comes eye to eye with his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Alec and Isabelle meets?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit from a recent past. And Alec meets Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't one of my best chapters. Sorry about that but I still hope that you enjoy it! :)
> 
> I will edit this story when I have more time.

**_Half a year ago_ **

-Alec! Alec!- Ragnor yells the moment he steps into his home. He needs to talk with his son as soon as possible.

-Is everything okay, papa?- Alec asks coming into living room and looking at Ragnor worriedly.

-No, it’s not okay, Kiddo. I got bad news today. And I don’t know what to do. I thought that I was prepared for this but now I don’t think I really am. I have to do something but I don’t know what to do but I have to protect you. And the book have to be safe and.. and.. - Ragnor starts to ramble. He is scared. But not for himself. He is scared that Valentine will find out about Alec and his powers and that Alec is the one that hid the book. He doesn’t know what he will do if Valentine harms his little boy.

-Papa, calm down and tell me what happened. Remember we can get trough everything. Together. Now tell me what happened.- Alec says in calm voice even though he doesn’t feel calm at all. If Ragnor is worried about something it have to be about something serious.

-Valentine is _back_!! It isn’t just rumours anymore. He really is back.- Ragnor says looking at Alec.

-Ohh.. I know you scared that he will come for you but..- Alec starts to say but Ragnor quickly interrupts him.

-I’m not scared for myself, Kiddo. I’m scared that he will find out about you and then you are going to be in danger.- Ragnor says.

-I can take care of myself. And if Valentine would capture me I would rather die than do anything he says. It’s not like he can hold something against me that can make me do things that he wants. The only thing I care about are you. But enough of that. What exactly did you hear about Valentine? - Alec asks. He needs to know everything so he can protect his papa, himself and the book.

-I heard that Valentine has Jocelyn and she drank the potion before he could get to her. And you know what that means. He is going to want to find the antidote for the potion that Jocelyn took and we know that the only way to do that is with the Book of the White. But there is more. Apparently Jocelyn has a daughter. She ir harmless for now but she is determined to get her mother back and if she is successful than Valentine won’t be the only one that will try to find the Book of the White.- Ragnor says.

-Okay. So? If she really gets her mother back I think it will be better that she turns on our door step than Valentine.- Alec says. He doesn’t understand what’s the big deal about this girl.

-Normally I would say yes but Alec.. If Clary shows up she probably won’t be alone.- Ragnor says trying to explain why it is bad idea that Clary finds them.

-What do you mean by that?- Alec asks. For some reason he feels afraid to hear the answer.

-Alec, Clary now live in the New York institute. And there are two shadowhunters that are around her when she goes somewhere. – Ragnor says but doesn’t tell their names. He doesn’t want to hurt Alec but he knows that he have to tell him the truth.

-What are their names?- Alec asks. Please, please, don’t be..

-Jace Wayland and Isabelle Lightwood.- Ragnor says looking worriedly at Alec when he sees how pale he is.

-Fuck! No, no, no! I can’t meet her. I can’t do it! I don’t want her looking in my eyes and telling how much she hates me. I can’t papa. Please?- Alec says not really knowing what he asks for.

-I know you are scared, little one, that’s why I think that we should live separately for a while. Then there is a small chance that anyone will think that you have the book. The only people will know who has the book is you, me and Magnus.- Ragnor says.

-Wait! What? What does your warlock friend have to do with anything? You told me that no one should know about me!- Alec says. He is very confused. One time Ragnor says that and another something else.

-Magnus is my oldest friend. Even though we have lost a contact for a few years I still trust him. He hates Valentine more than anyone and he would never give the book to him. And about me telling Magnus about you. I didn’t tell him. Did you see that the Book of the White was missing part of the bookmark?- Ragnor asks Alec and when Alec nods he continues.- There was a reason for that. I took part of the bookmark and put a spell on it so the only people who can track the owner of the book is me or Magnus. I just wanted to make sure that if something ever happened to me, Magnus would find you and help you protect the book from Valentine and anyone else who wants to use it for evil purposes-

-Nothing is going to happen to you, papa. We are going to be okay. There is no need to involve someone else.- Alec says trying to reassure Ragnor.

-I hope you are right, Kiddo, but you never know. I just wanted to say that you can trust Magnus you just need to convince him that you are my.. friend and you are trustworthy as well.- Ragnor finishes.

-And what about the book? He may be your friend but he probably wants the book for himself.- Alec says.

-Oh, would definitely want that but he would never harm anyone I care about. And that includes you. But about the book. I’m definitely not saying that you should give the book to him. Absolutely not! I asked you to hid the book for a reason. But you should know that sometimes in life you have to make decisions that can break promises that you made to me. And if your heart says that you make the right one than you should follow what your heart says. I trust you Alec and in the end if Clary is the first one to find you than I trust you to make the right decision to wake her mother up or not. You should do what you think is right and I should have told you that in the first place when I told you about the book year and a half ago.-

-But what if they turn to you first about the book? What will you do then?-

-I will pretend to help them find it. I will give Clary the bookmark but she won’t be able to track it. And if she somehow finds a way to track you it will be you decision to tell them the spell or not.

-Okay, papa. But I don’t really think that I will tell anyone about the book.

-You tell that now, little one, when you are thinking with your head but sometimes our heart tells us something else. Everything can change in a matter of seconds. Always remember that.-

**_Present_ **

_The moment Alec steps through portal he comes eye to eye with his little sister_. 

For a moment there is only silence. Jace, Clary and Isabelle were looking at Alec but all Alec could do was look into his little sister’s eyes. He didn’t know what to say. Does she remember him? Or maybe..

-So you are the one that stole the book.- Isabelle says in a cold voice and Alec flinches. Magnus doesn’t miss the flinch.

It hurts that his little sister looks at him and doesn’t recognize him. And than accuses him of stealing the book. Well, at least she doesn’t call him a monster.. yet. ‘Stop it, Alec. You shouldn’t care what she thinks. She is not your family anymore. Her thoughts doesn’t matter. She is like any other shaowhunter... But she is not’. Even if the words hurted him and he doesn’t want to harm his sister, that doesn’t mean he will let her say untrue things about him.

-I did not stole the book. It was given to me. So don’t accuse me of things you know nothing about.- Alec says coldly.

-Why would a warlock give a shadowhunter a spell book? Downworlders just doesn’t trust shadowhunters for no reason. So you better tell me the truth of how you got the book or..-

-Or what? You will go to Clave?- Alec asks annoyed.

-No. I’m not telling anything these assholes. I just want to help my friend to wake her mother. So how did a shadowhunter get the most powerful spell book?- Isabelle asks again.

-Firstly, I already told you that the book was given to me. By Ragnor Fell. Secondly, I’m not just a shadowhunter.- Alec says. He knows that Ragnor said that it’s better that everyone thinks he is a shadowhunter but it’s not like Jace, Clary, Catarina and Magnus doesn’t know that he has magic after what he did.

-What do you mean by that?- Isabelle asks sounding confused.

-Didn’t Clary or Catarina told you? I have runes and I have magic which makes me part shadowhuter part warlock.- Alec says.

-That’s impossible. Shadowhunters can’t be part angel, part demon. That’s is just not possible.- Isabelle says not believing Alec.

-It’s not impossible, Isabelle. Me and Catarina know someone else who is part Shadowhunter and part warlock. Her name is Tessa Gray and she is more than 200 hundred years old. - Magnus says thinking about his friend.

-Fine. Let’s say that’s the truth. But now can you tell us the location of the book?- Isabelle asks. She wants to deal with this as soon as possible because her parents are coming to New York today. She doesn’t want to deal with this drama as well. She loves Clary but there are more important matters that she needs to take care of. Like trying convince her parents to stop trying to marry her off to someone.

-As I already said before the answer is still a _no_. But I’m willing to let you convince me that you are trustworthy and don’t want to give the book to Valentine.- Alec says.

-Why the hell would we give the book to Valentine? We are trying to fight him. We are not the Circle members. We don’t want the war! We want to stop it!-

-Well, sometimes the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Seeing as _your_ parents was the circle members I have no reason to trust you just yet. But as I said Magnus convinced me to give you a chance but if you don’t want to take it it’s fine with me. I can just take Ragnor and go.-

-What are you talking about? My parents isn’t circle members. They don’t have the circle on their neck.- Isabelle says. The boy is definitely lying. She would have known if her parents was circle members. Right?

-Oh, wow, they didn’t tell you!- Alec says surprised. But then again his biological parents are assholes so he really shouldn’t be that surprised, Alec thinks to himself. Before Isabelle or Jace can say something about Alec lying Magnus speaks up.

-It’s true. What Alec is saying is true. You parents really were part of the Circle and one of the most trusted people to Valentine.- Magnus says bitterly and continues.- But when everyone thought that Valentine is dead they weren’t punished like other Circle members because your mother begged the Clave for forgiveness and to let her little son, who was only one at the time, to have parents. They were ready to do anything for Clave as long as they weren’t punished.- Magnus says. He really hated Robert and Maryse Lightwoods. Always going around like they are better than anyone.

-Wait! A son? But that would mean..?- Isabelle starts but can’t finish. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. A brother?

-Yes, you have a brother, Isabelle. Or had. I don’t really know if he is dead or alive because one moment they had their precious Alexander and the next it was like he vanished. Everyone just pretended like he never existed. It probably had to do something with the Clave. Otherwise I can’t explain it.- Magnus says.

-But why would they do that? Maybe something happened? My parents may be assholes and all that but they would never harm their own children.- Isabelle says. How much did her parents hide from her? Is there something else?

-This is just WOW. I mean I know they are assholes and all that but they never even told you! All my life I thought that they told you that I am monster and not worth of being a shadowhunter but they acted like I didn’t even exist.-

-Are you fucking kidding me!? I thought that they couldn’t even be worse people than I thought but here we are.. – Alec says angrily and not really thinking what he is saying out loud.

-What did you just say?- Isabelle asks with wide and shocked eyes and looking at Alec. Looks like there is no point of lying anymore. Alec just sights and introduces himself.

\- My full name is Alexander Gideon Lighwood. I’m the brother that you didn’t even know existed 5 minutes ago. _Pleasure_ to meet you.. again.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the truth is finally out. What will happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some conversations and explanations. (And I'm too lazy to write normal summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bla, bla, bla I will update when I can. Enjoy! :)

**_10 years ago_ **

-I can’t choose. I don’t know what weapon to pick. There are so many of them.- Alec whined to Ragnor.- Choose it for me, papa!-

-Alec, I can’t choose a shadowhunter weapon for you. It is something that you have to to do it on your own. - Ragnor says. He understands that choosing his special weapon is important but he is starting to get annoyed. They have been in weapons room for shadowhunters for 3 hours and Alec wasn’t close to choosing one.

-But I don’t know which one is the best. When I start to think about all the advantages and disadvantages of the weapon there isn’t one that is perfect. I just can’t think of the perfect weapon.- Alec says annoyed. He wanted the best weapon.

-You think too much, Kiddo. Again. Sometimes you have to listen to your heart and not you brain. Besides it’s not like you can’t fight with other weapons as well. This one are just going to be your main one. But not the only one. And as I said before I can’t choose it for you. But how about you close your eyes, take a deep breath and then open your eyes. When you do that just don’t think about anything that weapons can do. Just take the first weapon you like. Trust your instincts. Can you do that?- Ragnor asks patiently.

-I think so. Okay, here I go.- Alec says and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath opens his eyes and steps closer to all weapons. Next second he has a bow an arrows in his hand.

-Looks like you made a choice, Kiddo. I’m happy and very proud of you.- Ragnor says looking at Alec.

-Thank you papa. I don’t know what I would do without you.- Alec says hugging Ragnor. Alec wasn’t much of a huger and Ragnor wasn’t either but sometimes it was good feeling when you can hug someone that cares about you.

-You would do just fine but thankfully you don’t have to think about that. I am here right now and I will here for you as long as you want me to.- Ragnor says starting to get emotional. Only the closest people to him can make him feel very emotional and he can count these people on one hand.

-We are here for each other. I will always want you by my side because we are family. Right?- Alec asks.

-Always.-

**_Present_ **

_\- My full name is Alexander Gideon Lighwood. I’m the brother that you didn’t even know existed 5 minutes ago. Pleasure to meet you.. again.-_

-You’re lying. I can’t have a brother. It.. I.. they.. wouldn’t. NO!- Isabelle says starting to get hysterical. Her eyes were wide and she had a disbelieving look on her face.

-I can prove it. It’s not like it’s difficult or anything. Let Magnus or Catarina compare our DNA and they will tell you that it’s the truth. It will only take a few seconds.- Alec says calmly hoping that his calm voice will make Izzy calmer and not the opposite.

-Do it, Magnus. I have to know!- Izzy says a little calmer. Looks like it worked. Every time when Izzy was little and crying Alec would talk to her in soothing voice and she would feel calmer after a few seconds. And looks like it still works.

-Okay.- Magnus says. He doesn’t know what to think about Alec being a Lightwood because he really hates his parents. But then again Izzy is nothing like her parents and Alec wasn’t raised by them. But he still could be lying. ‘Only one way to find out,’ Magnus thinks and takes hair from both Isabelle and Alec.

He closes his eyes and focuses his magic on both hair samples trying to read DNA. Only few seconds later he opens his eyes.- He’s telling the truth. You are brother and sister. That’s for sure. But there is something else in his DNA and my guess is that it has something to do with Alec being part warlock and part shadowhunter.-

-Oh my god! I don’t understand. Why did they do this to you? To our family?- Izzy asks. She always felt that part of her was missing but she just thought that she was imagining things. But now that she knows that she has another brother she doesn’t know what to do. How to treat him? And what about her parents? They lied to her all her life about being part of the Circle, about Alec. Who knows about what else they lied?

-They wanted to have a perfect son, perfect soldier, big brother and someone they could be proud of one day. But then one day 15 years ago everything changed. 15 years ago was the first time I showed my warlock mark to them. My eyes. You thought that they were pretty, Izzy, but when Maryse saw them she started yelling at me. She hit me, called me different names and she forbid me to call her mom. To her I was no longer her son, I was a monster. Than dad came home and his reaction was the same one like Maryse’s. They putted me in the room for a few hours. My guess is that they talked to Clave about what to do. Few hours later they came back and there was a warlock with them. He portalled us to the London and I was left there alone. They no longer wanted me because I wasn’t born with only angel blood. I had demon blood in me too. They thought that I was a monster and didn’t deserve to live and they thought that I will die on the streets but as you can see I survived.- Alec says. Even though they don’t deserved an explanation he still wanted to tell his sister the truth about what kind of people Maryse and Robert are.

-I can’t believe they did. I know they are not the best parents but to let your own child die... it’s just horrible.- Izzy says. She wanted to go and confront her parents right this second but she didn’t want to leave Alec. Not when she just found him.

-In their eyes I was no longer their child. It’s like one moment I was loved and next I wasn’t. I was something they were ashamed of because I couldn’t be what they wanted me to be. And few years later they found their perfect son.- Alec says looking at Jace who has been silent for the last few minutes.- The perfect older brother, soldier and the best fighter at the New York institute. And of course you have angel blood. In their eyes you are the perfect son. And I really want to hate you because they love you the way they couldn’t love me. But I don’t hate you. I may don’t like you because of your arrogance and telling me what to do but I don’t hate you. I actually feel sorry for both of you. Being raised by Maryse and Robert. I’m glad that they couldn’t ruin me.-

-Ruin? In what way?- Jace finally asks.

-From early age they started telling me how downworlders are bad and evil. That they can’t be trusted and they should be killed. That the shadowhunters are better than the downworlders because shadowhunters have angel blood in their systems. Don’t tell me they didn’t try to teach you that, Izzy, Jace.-

-They may have tried to do that but I don’t think that shadowhunters are better than downworlders. I think that we are equals.- Izzy answers. Her parents did try to teach her that but she never believed it.

-Maybe you thnik that way, Isabelle. But I can’t say the same for other shadowhunters.- Alec looks at Jace and Clary.- For example you two. I have been watching you from time to time and I have seen how you treat downworlders. I have seen how you treat your so called best friend Simon, Clary. You asked him to go to Camille to get some answers for you even though he was afraid. You didn’t care that he was scared. You just ordered him to go and find the answers because you need to. And when she captured him he said thank you for rescuing him even though you were the one that sent him there in the first place. You even yelled at him for not giving you the answers you needed from Camille. Does that sound fair treatment to you?-

-And what about you Jace? I seen how you treated Magnus. Asking him to do this and do that. And threatening to send Clave to his door if he doesn’t help you. Tsk,tsk Jace. Looks like you listened to Maryse and Robert after all and maybe even teached Clary how to treat downworlders.-

-You are wrong! But it doesn’t matter. So if you think that way about us than why would you give us a chance to ‘prove’ ourselves that we are trustworthy to know the books location?- Jace asks annoyed.

-Oh, you think that I give this chance because of you, Clary or Izzy?- Alec asks with a fake laugh.- Yeah that ain’t happening even though Izzy is my sister. I don’t like shadowhunters and I definitely don’t trust them. And that includes you three.- Alec says.

-Then why?- Jace asks.

-Because of Magnus. Ragnor trusts him and I trust Ragnor. I mean not on a level that I will just hand you the book. Actaully I won’t hand you the book either way. But prove to me that you are not like other shadowhunters and I give you the spell that will wake up Jocelyn.-

-And how can we prove that to you?- Clary asks.

-I will watch you. What you do in every day lives and how you treat others. And of course I want to be sure that you aren’t working for Valentine. And if I like what I see than you get the spell and you can wake up your mother.-

-We spend most of our time in Institute or patrolling with other shadowhunters. Others will start asking questions. Especially my.. our.. parents. They are head of the New York institute. What would I say to them?- Izzy asks. There is no way that she can let Alec in institute and her parents won’t ask questions. And if they know that Alec knows the books location than they will tell Clave about it and then he would be tortured until he told the location.

-Oh, you think what lies to tell them about who I am? Don’t bother. I’m not going to lie about my identity. I want to see their reaction when they see me after 15 years. I want to show them that I survived and that I didn’t need them. That I am better without them. And other things.- They definitely deserve what’s coming for them, Alec thinks to himself.

-What other things?- Izzy asks.

-That’s for me to know and you to find out later.- Alec says with a smile. It’s not a happy smile. It’s more of a smile that says that he is going to enjoy seeing someone suffer.- So how about we go to sleep now and in the morning we meet at entrance at the institute? How about 10 am?-

-Fine. But it’s your choice. They may attack you.- Izzy warns him.

-I know that. And believe it or not but I want them to.- Alec says walking to the door.- See you in a few hours. And Catarina, please take care of Ragnor. I will want to see him tomorrow.-

-I promise to take care of him.- Catarina answers and Alec exits the building.

When Alec is outside the building he feels a hand on his shoulder and tenses. But then he hears his voice.

-Wait! I need to ask you a question.- Magnus says. He was pretty quiet the whole time when Alec spoke to Izzy, Jace and Clary.

-What is it?- Alec asks even though he thinks that he already knows what Magnus wants to know.

-Why did you say that? Why did you say that you give them a chance because of me?-

-Because it’s the truth. Ragnor trusts you.-

-I know he does but that automatically doesn’t mean that you trust me.- Magnus says. He wants to understand. No. He needs to understand. Not only why Alec said what he said but also why Magnus feels such a pull towards Alec.

-Maybe not. But it definitely made a impact on my decision. I’m not going to say that I trust you but my intuition is saying that I _should_ trust you. And I never ignore intuition. And I also feel a pull towards you, Magnus, which I can’t explain right now. But that’s a conversation for other day. I’m a little tired and if you don’t mind I’m going to sleep.- Alec says and starts walking away.

-Wait! Didn’t we have a deal that you stay with me?-

-Not today. We will talk about that tomorrow. Goodnight, Magnus!- Alec smiles at Magnus and walks away.

-Goodnight, Alexander!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Alec finally meet his parents again?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Alec's warlock mark.
> 
> *Ragnor is in love?
> 
> *Alec finally meets his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. As you can see every chapter starts with some memories from Ragnor's and Alec's past. Maybe you have some suggestions about what the next memories should be about?

_**5 years ago** _

Alec and Ragnor was sitting by the lake that was not far from their house. Ragnor could tell that something was bothering Alec but didn’t ask him what’s wrong. He knew if he pushed him Alec wouldn’t tell him what is wrong with him. Alec tells things when he is ready. Sometimes it takes him only few minutes to start talking and sometimes it can be days. But looks like this time Ragnor won’t have to wait long for their conversation.

-Do you like your warlock mark?- Alec asks hesitantly. All his life he’s been unsure about his eyes. When he dropped glamour he never knew what kind of color they will be. Ragnor says that his eyes change depending on his mood and situation he is in at the moment. There are 6 colors. _Red for love, blue simbolizes calmness, green is when he trusts someone, yellow- when he feels danger, grey- hate and purple for when he finds the love of his life, his mate_. The first five colors he has seen in his eyes but the purple eyes he has yet to see. He’s not really sure if he believes in mates. But according to Ragnor mates are a thing. It happens very rarely but it’s not impossible.

-At first I didn’t like it because my mark was very obvious and no one else had the green skin like me. And everyone kept looking at me. I didn’t like that. The attention. So I learned to hide who I am. And I did that for centuries until one day I met Catarina Loss. When I met her I thought that she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her beautiful dark hair and eyes, and beautiful blue skin. She was also very feisty but at the same time very sweet and genuine.-

-We talked for hours and at one point in our conversation she asked me about my warlock mark and I told her I was ashamed of it. But I showed her my mark anyway. I thought that she will be disgusted when I showed it but I couldn’t be more wrong. She told me how beautiful and unique my warlock mark is. And I believed her. And at that moment I no longer were ashamed about who I am and what I look like without glamour. Because it doesn’t matter what some strangers think about you mark. What counts is that you like it. And if people around you don’t like it then screw them. You are who you are. Don’t ever change that, Alec. Not for anyone.-

Alec was looking at his dad with so much emotion that his glamour dropped and his eyes were shining red. –That was some speech, papa. Thank you. I won’t say that I’m okay and just going to drop the glamour but you helped me understand. Maybe someday I will meet someone who makes me believe that my eyes are beautiful like Catarina thought about you skin.- Alec says.- But about Catarina. You never told me you love her.-

-I.. uh.. well.. it’s been a long time.- Ragnor says stuttering. He never stutters.

-Is that so? So you don’t love her anymore?- Alec asks smirking. He already knows the answer. He could hear the love in his voice when he talked about her. He wonders how he couldn’t see it earlier. Or hear it in his voice when he talked about her.

-I do love her. But it’s complicated. It’s just.. I can’t believe I'm talking about my love life with fifteen year old. I must be really going crazy.- Ragnor murmurs.

Alec just rolls his eyes. Ragnor is being dramatic. _Again_. –I may not understand about loving someone that are not family but what I learned from you is that true love makes us a better a person. Makes us the best version of ourselves.-

-I can’t believe I’m going to say this but you are right. And I still can’t believe I’m listening to your love advice.-

-So why don’t you call her? I’m okay with that. As long as you are happy.- Alec says. He doesn’t mind that there are only two of them. He actually prefers that way because he doesn’t want anyone asking questions about him and risking his safety. But what he cares more about is Ragnor’s happiness. So if Ragnor wants to have a relationship with Catarina he is going to be supportive.

-I'm thankful that you want be to be happy. But as I said, it’s complicated. And this is not the right time.- Ragnor says looking into the lake.

Alec doesn’t push Ragnor further. Ragnor always gives him space when he is not ready to talk about something. So now he will give him space. But what he didn’t want to do right now is to just get up and let Ragnor with his thoughts. He wants to take his mind off their conversation and do something together.

-I have an idea.- Alec starts.

-What kind of idea?- Ragnor asks weary. You could never know with Alec. His ideas usually ends with Ragnor changing his clothes.

-I watched a youtube video. And there was a challenge I wanted to try.- Alec says.

No, no, no. He will definitely have to change his clothes. He still could remember ice bucket challenge. Soooo cold. Brrrr....

-There is this challenge called ghost pepper challenge. I heard that it is awesome.- Alec says excitedly.

Oh, how sometimes he wished he could say no to Alec. But he just looks at his little boy and sights. He would do anything for his son.

_**Present (next day)** _

Alec was standing outside the New York institute feeling a little nervous. Not because he was afraid to meet his parents. He was actually looking forward to their reaction. He was nervous about being around that many shadowhunters at once. He hasn’t been in the New York institute for 15 years.

-Good morning, Alexander!- Magnus says behind Alec and startles him. He didn’t hear him coming.

-Good morning! Why do you keep calling me that?- No one has called him that in a long time. He hates that name. But when Magnus says it he doesn’t. He likes it which is weird.

-Is that not your name?- Magnus asks. He thought that he remember correctly that the oldest Lightwood was Alexander.

-It is. But no one calls me that. The last people who called me that is Robert and Maryse.- Alec explains.

-Oh, sorry. I didn't know. Then I will call you Alec if you prefer.- Magnus says. He didn’t want Alec to feel uncomfortable in his presence.

-No, it’s okay. I, uh, like it when you say it.- Alec says with a blush and looking everywhere but at Magnus.

-Okay, Alexander. Shall we go inside?- Magnus asks happily.

-Shouldn’t we wait for Isabelle or Jace? Or even that Clary girl?-

-It’s not necessary. They are late so I say we just go inside and face everyone. If they didn’t want us to come inside alone they should have been on time.- Magnus says. He is the one usually late but Alec doesn’t need to know that right now. Today he wanted to be on time.

-Okay.- Alec says and let’s Magnus open the institute’s door. When Alec steps inside he is overwhelmed with memories. Running around the ops center as a child. Looking at older shadowhunters training. Sitting in Robert’s office while he was working and more different memories.

Seeing Alec’s expression Magnus puts hand on his shoulder and Alec slowly relaxes. He takes a few deep breaths and looks at Magnus.

-Thank you. I’m okay now.- Alec says with a small smile and all Magnus could do is smile back at him.

When they are still standing and looking in each others eyes someone clears their throat.

-Warlock, state you business here.- says the shadowhunter. Magnus hates this one. What was his name? Ray? Roy?Randy? It was something with an R. He was sure of it. He just wasn’t bothered to learn his actual name.

-We are here to see Isabelle Lightwood!- Magnus answers calmly. For Alec’s sake he doesn’t want any drama right now.

-She is busy. She is with her mother right now so you will need to come back later. So go away warlock. We don’t need some demonic presence in these angelic walls.- shadowhunters says sneering.

-Seriously? Is all shadowhunters like this? I thought that Ragnor exaggerated when he said that shadowhuters are assholes and thinks like they are better than anyone else. But, wow, he really did told me the truth.- Alec says shocked. He is very glad that he wasn’t raised here.

-We are better than downworlders. We have angelic blood and...- shadowhunter says and stops. He couldn’t speak anymore.

-Don’t worry, Roy, or whatever your name is. Your voice will get back in a few minutes. Don’t take it personally but I was starting to get very bored with you. But if you excuse us we have a meeting to attend. And I really suggest that you don’t try to stop us. Who knows, maybe voice is not the only thing that you will lose?- Magnus says and turns to Alec.- Let’s go.-

Magnus confidently steps around Rony and makes his way to Maryse’s and Robert’s office.

-That was something.- Alec says awed. He liked how beautifully Magnus showed the shadowhunter his place. He was really annoying and rude.

-I really hate behaviour like that. Always saying “We are better than you. You have demon blood. We are special. We have angels blood. Bla, bla, bla.”- Magnus says irritated.- But now let’s go and find your sister.-

Thankfully no one else stops them on their way to the office. When they are in front of the door Magnus doesn’t even bother to knock. He just opens the door and steps inside.

-Warlock! What are you doing here?- Alec hears Maryse’s sharp voice. When he was little this voice made him flinch but right now he just doesn’t care. He is powerful. He is clever. She no longer can hurt him and that makes Alec confident as he steps closer to Maryse.

-He is here because of me. And we are here because we had a meeting with Isabelle.- Alec says looking Maryse right in the eyes.

-Who are you? From which institute are you? And what do you want with my daughter?- Maryse asks in a cold voice. Alec doesn’t care. He feels okay. He feels empowered.

-I will tell you who I am. But I’m not going to explain this twice. I suggest you call Robert to come here.- Alec says.

-My husband is busy right now. And you have no right to tell me what to do. I’m head of this institute and..-

-Bla, bla I don’t care. Either you call Robert here or I won’t tell you anything.- When he sees Maryse starting to protest he continues.- I advise to keep quiet. I know a lot about your past. About you being in the Circle and..-

-STOP! I will call him!- She gets up and leaves the room leaving Alec, Magnus and Izzy alone in the room.

-I’m sorry that I wasn’t at the door when I said I will be. Mother called me in the last minute. Did you get in okay?- Isabelle asks.

-We ran into Reji, but it wasn’t something we couldn’t handle, my dear.- Magnus says with a smirk.

-Angel! I hate that guy. Raj always makes me uncomfortable.- Izzy says.

-In what way?- Alec asks protectively but before she can answer Maryse comes back in the room with Robert behind her.

-What is _this_? Demanding to meet me boy? I will be sure to call your institute and tell them about your behaviour. We are respected family here and we don’t have time to just go around and talk to anyone unimportant. So speak!- Robert says loudly.

“What an _asshole_ ” Alec thinks. –So now that you are here we can talk. After our conversation you can decide how “unimportant” this is.- Alec says. –I’m here to talk about your oldest son.-

-What does Jace how to do with anything?- Robert asks irritated.

-Oh, I wasn’t talking about Jace. I was talking about Alexander Lightwood.- Alec says and smirks when he sees his parents paling. Well this just get so much more interesting.

-How do you know about him?- Robert asks through his teeth. He deleted all the evidence that there was of him. How did this shadowhuter knew about their failure of a son?

-Oh, I actually know a lot about him because the thing is..- drum roll please:

-I am Alexander Lightwood.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo the truth is out. I know a lot of you wanted to see Maryse's and Robert's reaction but looks like you will have to wait another chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes out to Ragnor.
> 
> Some heavy conversations with Maryse and Robert but luckily Magnus is there to make everything better! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need ideas for next Alec and Ragnor past scene! Help! I getting out of ideas!

_**4 years ago** _

-Papa can I ask you a question?- Alec asked looking shyly at Ragnor. This conversation was important to him. He wanted to know how his dad feels about something.

-Of course, Kiddo. You know that you can ask me anything and I will always tell you the truth.- Ragnor says and then stops.- Well maybe not anything. I rather not hear about your sex life. That would just be too much for me. So what’s your question?-

-Uhh, right. I don’t want to talk to you about sex either. That’s just.. no, thank you. But there is something else I want to talk about. So you know how I have dated a few seelies and that werewolf girl?- Alec asks. He couldn’t say it without beating around the bush. Why couldn’t he do it? Ragnor would never judge him. After all one of his best friends is a bisexual.

-Of course I know that, boy. You have told me all about them. What is this all about? You told me that this isn’t about sex, so what is it about?- Ragnor asks although he can guess what Alec is about to say. He has seen how his eyes follow the attractive guys when they walk by and how he completely ignores all the girls. So he definitely has his suspicions about what this conversation is about but Ragnor doesn’t want to push him. He knows how Alec is when he is pushed to do something he doesn't want to do.

-I have never really been attracted to any of the girls I dated. I tried but I just can’t.- Alec says and takes a deep breath. –Papa, I don’t think I like girls. And I don’t think that’s ever going to change. I’m attracted to boys. I have been for a while but I didn’t understand that at first but then you talked about Magnus and how he likes both men and women. That’s when I started to understand my sexuality. I started to understand that there is nothing wrong with being gay but I still were afraid to tell you. Not because you would judge me. I know you wouldn’t. But you have always been so proud of me about everything I do. I just couldn’t stand if you looked at me differently, papa.- Alec says and his voice breaks. He couldn’t look at his dad right now so instead he focused his eyes on the ground and took a deep breaths.

-My dear boy. You are right! I would never judge you. But you are different.- when Alec’s starts to shake his head and turn away, Ragnor stops him.- That’s not a bad thing, Alec. Sometimes being different than before is a good thing. And this definitely is a good thing because you are finally being true to yourself and true to me. I don’t care who you like, Kiddo. Men, woman, seelies, vampires, werewolves, warlocks, mundanes or even shadowhunters. As long as you are happy, I’m happy for you.- Ragnor says with a smile and looking into Alec’s red eyes without glamour that was filled with tears.

-You always know what to say, papa. In every conversation we have, you always have a perfect solution to everything.- Alec says and smiles at Ragnor.- Thank you. I’m so thankful every day that I met you. And as I grow older I’m starting to understand that better and better.

-Oh, don’t make me cry, too. I have a reputation, you know?- Ragnor asks teasingly. Alec may be the one thanking Ragnor for rescuing him from the demon but Ragnor is just as thankful to Alec. He reminded him that life is just empty without someone you care about, someone you love. Ragnor has grown with Alec. And maybe someday he will be brave enough to tell Catarina how he feels about her.

\- Yeah, yeah. Don’t want everyone knowing how much of a teddy bear you actually are.- Alec says laughing.

-I am NOT a teddy bear! I am very scary and powerful warlock and..- Ragnor says but Alec interrups him.

-AND a teddy bear.- Alec says laughing even more when he sees Ragnor’s offended face.

-I will show you a teddy bear, Kiddo. I suggest you start running boy!- Ragnor says still with offended face but secretly he loves it. He loves every second of this bickering and he would never change a thing about their relationship because Alec is and always will be his family and the most important person in his life.

**_Present_ **

_-I am Alexander Lightwood.-_

There was a deathly silence in the room. No one spoke for what felt like hours but in reality it was probably only a few seconds. But Alec wasn’t uncomfortable or afraid that truth was out. He wasn’t afraid that Maryse and Robert knew that he survived. No, he wanted them to know it.

He find it hilarious their facial expressions. They looked really funny:

But that was enough of this bullshit! He didn’t come here just to show his biological parents that he survived. He come here because of the book and his promise to give other shadowhunters a chance. Well, at least that’s what he wanted others to think. Secretly he really wanted to know his sister better and see her in every day life. And also he wanted to spend more time with Magnus. He liked being in his company.

While Alec was still thinking about Isabelle and Magnus, Maryse finally recovered from the shock. –That’s impossible! You can’t be! We left Alexander not far from the demon nest. He wouldn’t have survived! Stop lying! –Maryse yelled in anger.

-You did WHAT?- Isabelle asks looking at her mother. He couldn’t believe what she was hearing.- How could you? He was.. is your son! He is your blood! He is my big brother!- Isabelle starts yelling back at Maryse.

-He is NOT my son! He is a monster! A parasyte! A threat to everyone! People like that shouldn’t exist! So I did what was right! Clave agreed to that!- Maryse continued speak her mind.

-That’s enough!- Magnus said in a authoritative voice.- If someone here is a monster then it’s you two! You let your own child in a demon nest so they can kill him so you don’t have to.- Magnus said and when Maryse wanted to speak up again he continued.- Shut up, Maryse! And don’t even try to say anything else Robert! You know what? I really want to see those Clave documents that said that Alec have to die! Or if you can’t show them to a warlock than Izzy will probably want to see them. Because SURELY there is a documents about that! You wouldn’t want to break the law and get deruned because of your actions.- Magnus says smirking. He already knew that they didn’t have such documents. Magnus hated the Clave but even they wouldn’t try to kill a child. Maybe send him away but definitely not kill. Especially not child with shadowhunter blood.

-I.. that’s enough of this conversation! Why are you here?- Robert demanded.

-Oh, maybe I wanted to see my lovely parents.- Alec said with a sarcasm.- But that would be a huge lie. I’m here because of the Book of the White.- Alec knew that telling them would put him in danger and it was a huge risk but at this point he didn’t care anymore. They wouldn’t tell anyone about the book because Magnus helped him find a information against them. They will be too afraid to tell anything to anyone.

-What about it? We don’t have it! And we wouldn’t give it to YOU even if we did have it!- Maryse spat out.

-Tsk, tsk. How hurtful of you, Maryse! But I didn’t come here because I wanted the book. I’m here because Clary, Izzy and the blonde guys wants the book. And before you ask, yes, I have the book and NO, I won’t give it to you! And remember next time when you open your mouth about those documents from the Clave.- Alec says smirking.

-The book is not your property!- Maryse says trying to stay calm but not succeeding.

-And it’s not yours either! At least with me it’s safe so people like you can’t get their dirty hands on the book and give it to Valentine. Who knows, maybe you are still working with him?- Alec says.

-I’m not working with Valentine! And we need the book so we can wake up Jocelyn and maybe she can tell where he is hiding! Then we can defeat him! So give us the book!- Maryse demands.

-Sounds sooo important! But there is a problem with your plan. I’m not going to hand it to you. I promised to give a chance to prove that I can trust shadowhunters with the book. But so far there is no progress what so ever. Actually I’m more untrustful than ever. And it’s all thanks to you, my lovely parents.- Alec says and turns to Izzy.- I think that’s enough for me being here in one day. I will see you tomorrow. I have to settle in my new temporary place! So, bye! Let’s go Magnus.- Alec says and walks outside the door and institute.

-Well, that went well!- Magnus says in a light tone.

-Very!- Alec says snorting. But then becomes serious as they start walking on New York streets, He didn’t want to use a portal just yet.- I wanted to thank you, Magnus, for what you said in there! How you stood up for me! I didn’t even think about if Clave had the documents or not. How did you think of that? After all you said that Clave was probably involved making a decision about killing me.-

-First of all there is no need to thank me for. The look on Maryse’s and Robert’s face was just perfect after I told them about breaking the law. I always wanted to have a revenge about what they did when they were in the Circle. I hated how much evil they did.. no, scratch that.. they still do to the downworld. They think they are above everyone else and I just hate attitude like that! And about Clave. There are a people in Clave who are afraid of everything new so they tried to do everything so nothing changed in their worlds but there are a lot of people in Clave who would never do something like that to a child because LAW is the LAW. And in shadowhunter law is written that you can’t hurt a child with a shadowhunter blood if he or she has done nothing wrong. And you didn't do anything wrong. And you have angel blood even though you are half warlock as well. So they definitely broke the law when they left you alone in that demon nest.- Magnus says trying to explain everything to Alec.

While talking they were almost arrived at Magnus’s place.

-Still thank you for what you did!- Alec says with a smile and Magnus returns the smile while adjusting Alec’s jacket. For a moment they only stand and look at each other smiling.

-So how about we go to my apartment, I show you your room and then we have some drinks?- Magnus finally asks and breaks the silence.

-That sounds fun. Let’s go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter some Malec time and some interruptions.
> 
> What do you want to see in next past scene? (The scene where Alec hid the book will be a bit later)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec asks Ragnor about Magnus  
> Alec and others spend some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. It's been a while. Sorry about that. I didn't really know what to write so that's one of the reasons why update is late. There are other reason but anyway...
> 
> Thank you Redcoma100 for suggestion to write about Alec asking question to Ragnor about Magnus.
> 
> Maybe someone have more suggestions that you want to know about Alec's past?

_**Some years ago** _

-Papa, can you tell me more about the places you have been?- Alec asks while cooking dinner. He went with beef bourguignon. One of Ragnor’s favorites.

-Oh, I have been all over the world but my personal favorites are France, Italy, Spain, Australia and of course Indonesia and Peru.- Ragnor’s says remembering the good times with his best friend and Catarina.

-Wait, didn’t you tell me that you were banned from Peru?- Alec asks looking up while stirring the food.

-Yes, but it wasn’t my fault. It was all Magnus’s fault! He did... something that is not appropriate for your young ears, Kiddo.-

-I’m not a kid. I’m already 14 years old.- Alec says stubbornly. He was an adult not a little kid. His papa should see that.

-In my eyes you will always be a little kid. And I get to call you that! I’m your papa. Parents always see their children as kids all their life no matter how old you get. And I’m no exception.

-Yeah, but that’s such a mundane thing to say and they live no more than 90 to 100 years at best. You have lived for centuries. We are immortal. So does that mean you will see me as a kid all our lives?- Alec asks.

-Of course!- Ragnor says with a smile and starts preparing drinks that goes well with the dinner. He finds relaxing watching Alec cook and even helping him. He knows that both of them can just magic something up to eat but they like spending their time together in the kitchen.

-Fine.- Alec says with a sigh.- If stories about Peru is not appropriate than tell me more about Magnus. You always speak fondly of him. Well, maybe except about Peru. But other than that I can hear it in your voice how much you care about him.-

-About Magnus I can tell you about.- Ragnor starts to say and then stops.- Well, maybe except for a few details. So what do you want to know about him?-

Alec thinks about it.- I guess, we can start with something simple. How old is he?-

Ragnor just laughs at the question.- Actually it’s not really that simple. Magnus ALWAYS lies about his age. In all the books his age is around 300 to 400 years old. But that is definitely a lie. But my guess is that he is around I would say 800 hundred years old? Few years more or less.-

-Wow, that is old.- Alec says with wide eyes.

-Hey! That is also insult to me. I am older than him!- Ragnor says looking offended.

-Sorry, papa, of course you are not old. You look great!- Alec says trying to be serious.

-I know I look great. But enough of that. What is you next question about Magnus?

-What is his warlock mark?-

-Eyes. And that’s all I’m going to say.-

-So mysterious.- Alec says teasingly.- Okay,tell me some interesting fact about him.

Ragnor thinks about it.- Hmm, I guess the fact that he invented portal is interesting. Although he didn’t do it alone. He had a help from Henry Branwell. He was a shadowhunter and nowadays they like to tell everyone that Henry was the one that invented a portal and Magnus helped. But that is absolute bulsh... crap.-

-That is definitely interesting but I think you have mentioned something about knowing someone who invented the portal. Were you talking about Magnus?- Alec asks.

-Yes. Next question.-

-Mmm.. Does he have some inspiring quotes?- At Ragnor’s blank stare Alec explains.- You know a lot of famous people have a lot of quotes about life or dreams or something else and I thought that maybe old.. I mean people who lived for centuries have some interesting quotes or maybe have some favorite quotes from other people.-

-Definitely didn’t except a question like this. Let me think... Well for one he always like to say “Black hair and blue eyes are my favorite combination.”- Ragnor says and looks at Alec who was standing and looking at him with tousled black hair and deep blue eyes. When Alec grows up he definitely will be Magnus’s type. Damn it! Maybe introducing them isn’t a good idea. At least no for a few years.

Alec just rolls his eyes about the quote.- Maybe something more interesting?-

-Okay. He has a quote about love. And to be honest I think he has a point in his quote. So it goes like this: “Emotions are never black and white. They're more like symptoms. You lose your breath every time they enter a room. Your heart beats faster when they walk by. Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath.”-

-Okay. That’s more like it. I like that quotes. It explains so much more then when people say that when you are in love you have butterflies in your stomach. Like, what the hell does that mean? But Magnus’s quote really explain it. Is there something more?-

-I can’t really remember other quotes at the minute. Only one that is in my mind right now is him saying: “Do you know why don’t you wanna miss this party? Because Magnus Bane is throwing the party.” That’s about it.-

Alec starts laughing.- That’s a great quote. It reminds me of you a little.-

-How so? We are very different!- Ragnor defends himself. He loves his friend but they are nothing alike.

-Well, you talking about clothes. You remember that yellow sweater?- When Ranor nods Alec continues.- When you wore the sweater and looked in the mirror you said and I quote: “Do you know why this sweater looks so good? Because _Ragnor Fell_ is wearing it and it looks sexy on him!”- Alec says snickering and starts laughing when he sees the expression on Ragnor’s face.

-How do you even remember that? You were six or seven at the time!- Ragnor says blushing. His face felt like it was on fire.

-I have a good memory. And it was definitely something memorable.- Alec answers still laughing.

-Oh, I will show you something memorable! You better start running!-

-But the dinner..-

-Run, Alec!-

And of course in the end the food was burned so they just opened the portal to their favorite Indian place and ate there.

**_Present (at Magnus’s place)_ **

-So what kind of drink do you prefer? A beer? Wine? Martini? Or something else?- Magnus asks looking in his mini bar. Well, maybe, for some people maybe it wasn’t really a mini bar but considering that in his other apartments they were much bigger than this, so he thought that this _is_ a minibar.

-Martini but please make it so it’s not too strong, please. I’m a lightweight when it comes to booze.- Alec says sitting on the couch in Magnus’s living room. Everything around Magnus’s apartment looked so him starting from the bold colors on the walls and ending with little things like clock that was shining. Like who the hell had a glittery clock? But somehow it suited Magnus.

-Of course, darling.- Magnus says with a smile and pours the drinks (Martini for Alec and Whiskey for Magnus) handing one glass to Alec.

-To us!- Magnus makes a toast.

-To us!- Alec repeats and sips the drink looking at Magnus through lashes.

-Magnus?-

-Hmm?-

-Why do you help the shadowhunters? Ragnor told me that you don’t like them.-

-It was that way. Especially after the Circle. But then I met your sister and well, she is something else. Then I understood that not all the shadowhunters are the same.- Magnus says and then looks questioningly at Alec.- But why did Ragnor told you that about me?-

Before Alec could think of the answer the was a knock at the door.

-Seriously?- Magnus mutters under his breath and goes to open his door. –Isabelle? What are you doing here?-

-We got interrupted this morning so I thought that I will come here.- Isabelle says looking at her brother.- I just really want to get to know you. So I brought vodka and tequila.-

-And company?- Alec asks.

-Well, yes. You said that in order to help us wake Clary’s mother you wanted us to prove that we can be trustworthy. So we are all here.- Isabelle says pointing at Clary, Jace and a vampire.

-And why is the vampire here?-

-He is our friend.- Isabelle says.

-Okay. So, how are the drinks going to prove that I can trust you? Are you going to try to make me drunk?- Alec asks. He is not going to tell them either way. Even his drunk self knows better than that.

-Well, it does involve drinks but I promise there isn’t going to be questions about the book of the white. I was thinking that we could play truth or dare and maybe never have I ever to get to know each other.- Isabelle explains.

-Fine. But there better not be questions about the book.-

-There won’t be. I promise.- Izzy says.- Shall we sit on the floor or the couches?-

-I think the floor. Especially if we play truth or dare. Let me just..- Magnus says snapping his fingers. Next moment there are big pillows on the floor.- Okay, know that looks more comfortable. Shall we?- Magnus asks. He is looking forward to know Alec better even though he is still angry that they were interrupted.

Everyone sits on the pillows. Magnus sits next to Alec. On Alec’s other side is Izzy, than Simon, Jace an Clary.

-So as this was my idea I will spin the bottle first. If someone doesn’t answer the question or do the dare they have to drink a shot of vodka or whiskey. If that happens a second time then it’s two shots and so on. -Izzy says and spins the bottle. The bottle lands on Simon.

-Simon, truth or dare?- Izzy asks.

-Truth.- Simon answers immediately.

-When was the last time you masturbated?-

-So we are getting to know each other like this? Good to know.- Alec says snorting.

-I, uhhh, did it this morning.- Simon answers and blushes. It’s his turn to spin the bottle. It lands on Magnus.

-Magnus, truth or dare?- Simon asks.

-Dare.- Magnus says. He’s not afraid to do anything. After all he has done a lot of things in all the centuries he has lived. He prefers a dare over truth.

-Kiss the most attractive person in this room.-

Magnus smiles at the dare. In his eyes there is no question who is the most attractive person in this room. But how will Alec react. Only one way to find out.

-Would you mind if I kissed you, darling?- Magnus says looking at Alec with a charming smile.

-Not at all.- Alec says smiling back at Magnus. Alec can’t wait to feel Magnus’s soft lips against his own. He just wished that there weren’t other people around.

Magnus smiles at his answer and presses their lips together. The kiss last only a second but both of them felt the jolt when they lips met. The warm, tingly type of jolt that makes their head dizzy in the best way possible. Or maybe that was the drinks? 

-Okay, Magnus it’s you turn to spin the bottle.- Izzy says and Magnus spins the bottle which lands on Alec.- Alexander, truth or dare?- Magnus asks flirtatiously.

-Dare.- Alec answers.

-A man after my own heart.- Magnus says with a smile. –I dare you to take off your shirt for the rest of the game.- Magnus smirks.

-If you wanted me naked you should have asked sooner. I’m happy to obliged.- Alec says taking his shirt off and smirking when he sees that Magnus is staring at his abs.

-If I had known that under that shirt you look like this I definitely would have even though I don’t really think there has been appropriate situation for that. We literally have known each other for less than 24 hours.- Magnus says and then continues.- But now that I know that you will willingly show me your abs I will definitely ask to see them from time to time.-

-Any time.- Alec says smiling. He was very attracted to Magnus. He felt a pull towards him so strong that he don’t think he would ever be able to live without Magnus. But that is a thought for other day. Now he will concentrate to get to know Magnus and the shadowhunters.

-Okay, guys. Enough with the flirting. There is only so much of the sexual tension we can take. Spin the bottle, Alec.- Izzy says sighting but secretly she is pleased that her brother doesn’t hide from her that he like guys. In shadowworld it is like a taboo even though there is no rules about that. She is happy that her brother seems confident about who he is. Who knows what would have happened if he was raised by their parents. Either he would hide it or their parents disown him. Either way sounds bad. She is happy that he can be his own person.

They play the game for the next half an hour and only Clary and Simon has taken some shots. Izzy is not happy with that. –Okay, guys. This is getting boring. No one is taking the shots. How about we play “Never have I ever”?- When everyone nods she continues talking.- Okay, I will start. _Never have I ever have kissed with man and woman_.-

Both Magnus and Alec take the shots staring and smiling at each other as they drink it.

-Magnus it’s your turn.- Izzy says.

- _Never have I ever said ‘I love you’ just to get laid_.- Only Jace drinks at that. Clary looks up at him.

-Really, Jace?-

-I have done that before. But I would never do that to you. I promise.- Jace looks at Clary apologetically.

-Anyway- Izzy says.- Alec, it’s your turn.-

-Okay. _Never have I ever.. stalked an ex’s boyfriend or girlfriend on social media._ \- Everyone drinks to that.- Seriously guys? What’s the point of that? If you broke up, you broke up. It’s the end.- Alec says.

-Well, after a while you want to see if your ex boyfriend has a new girlfriend and if she is prettier than you. And how much time he needed to move on from you to some other girl.- Izzy explains and Clary just nods her head in agreement.

-That sounds stupid. And I don’t really think any of your ex boyfriends can find someone as beautiful as you so there is no competition.- Alec says sweetly.- But I can kind of see the point about seeing how much time your ex needed to move on from you. But I still wouldn’t do it.-

-Aww, big brother, it's such a sweet thing to say about me. Thank you.- Izzy thanks him with a big smile.-Okay, Let's continue the game.

-Simon! It’s your turn.-

-Uhh, Never have I ever Done pictures in underwear.- Everyone drinks except Simon and Clary.

-Jace probably has a collection in his phone where he is in his underwear.- Izzy says smirking.

-Of course, I do. When you look the way I do you have to take pictures all the time to capture my beauty.- Jace says arrogantly and everybody just roll their eyes. He was really obsessed with him self. If it wasn’t for the way Jace looked at Clary he would have thought that he is only capable of loving himself.

-It’s my turn now.- Jace says.- _Never have I ever Been robbed_. No one would really dare to do it to me.- This time Clary, Simon and Magnus take a shot.

-Magnus? Really? How did _that_ happen?- Izzy asks.

-Just one word. Camille. Well it wasn’t exactly robbing. It was stealing. One day before we broke up she took a lot of stuff from my London apartment. The stuff I still want to get back.- Magnus says bitterly.

-Ahh, the famous ex Ragnor told me about. She really sounds like a bitch.- Alec says.

-Because she is.- Izzy says.- She is the one that turned Simon into vampire and broke the Acords. Thank the Angel, that Raphael dealt with her. But enough of that. Clary, it's finally your turn.-

- _Never have I ever Lied to my parents about where I’m going_.- Izzy, Jace, Simon takes a shot of vodka. Alec hesitates for a second and then takes a shot too. Everyone looks at him questionably at Alec.

-Just because Maryse and Robert abonded me doesn’t mean that I didn’t have parents. I grew up in loving family.- Well, family of two but they didn’t really need to know that part.

Magnus suddenly understood the situation. Ragnor’s sudden disappearance 15 years ago. Exact time when Alec was abonded. Ragnor telling Alec about him and his friends. Ragnor asking to protect Alec. Alec being protective over Ragnor. And other little things. Ragnor raised Alec. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t see this sooner. What an idiot! But he didn’t tell that to anyone. There must be a reason why Alec is hiding that.

-Looks like it’s my turn again. _Never have I ever been in handcuffs_.- Izzy says and Alec and Magnus drink.

-You have been arrested?- Simon asks shocked at that. He was looking at Alec.

-You don’t have to be arrested to be in handcuffs.- Alec says rolling his eyes.

-Then why were.. oh.. ohhh. Okay. I understand now.- Simon says blushing an everybody laughs.

It was Magnus’s turn again.- _Never have I ever laughed so hard I peed my pants as an adult_.- Only Simon drinks to that.

\- _Never have I ever had a three-way_.- Alec says. No surprise Magnus takes a shot. So does his little sister and Jace.

-I did not want to know that about my little sister.- Alec says and takes two shots of vodka. He was starting to feel very tipsy.

Izzy just giggles.- You asked. That was my answer. I’m no longer a child and I have healthy sex appetite.-

-Didn’t want to know that either.- Alec says blushing and everyone in the room start laughing at how uncomfortable Alec looked.

They played this game and other games for few more hours until everyone was too tired and tipsy so they left. Only Magnus and Alec stayed in Magnus’s apartment.

_**Next morning (Magnus’s apartment)** _

Alec feels himself waking up. He feels like his head is about to explode. He has the worst hangover ever. But the headache isn’t the strangest thing he feels because there is a warm body against his own.

Alec fights to open his eyes and when he does he sees this in the mirror that is across the room:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, how did that happen?
> 
> (Maybe someone have more suggestions that you want to know about Alec's past?)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo what really happened yesterday after Izzy and others left?
> 
> And who is Mr.Cuddles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, darlings. Here is the next chapter! :)
> 
> Also all the photos in this story is from the internet and not mine.
> 
> This chapter contains some mature photos/gifs so be aware of that (NSFW)

**_Past_ **

Alec was sitting in the caffee and reading the book when it happened. He was glamoured so his runes didn’t show on his skin.

-Hello, there handsome. I was just sitting few tables from you all alone and I saw that you are alone too. So I thought that maybe you want some company?- asks beautiful girl with blonde hair that looked like they almost glowed. It took only a second for Alec to recognize who she is- a seelie.

-Uhh, sure.- Alec answers. This wasn’t the first time that girls has flirted with him. But usually there was Ragnor with him and then he felt more confident. This time he was all alone. And he had no idea what to tell her. But he didn’t want to be rude to the girl.

-Good.- Girl says sitting down next to Alec. –My name is Kelly.- she introduces herself with a big and charming smile.

-A-Alec. My name is Alec.- he answers.

-It’s really nice to meet you, Alec. I hope that this doesn’t sound too forward but would you like to go out to dinner with me?- Kelly asks.

-I-I.. sure, I guess.- Alec answers stammering. He doesn’t really want to go out with her. Not because she’s not attractive or anything like that. Actually it’s the opposite. She is very attractive but that’s all. He doesn’t feel attraction towards her. But he have to start somewhere. He doesn’t want to be 30 year old guy who has no idea how to talk with girls. That’s way he wants to try. Even if he is not attracted to her. Maybe with time he will learn to like her?

-Earth, to Alec.- Kelly says and gesticulates with her hands trying to get Alec’s attention.

-Sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?- Alec asks trying to pay attention to her.

-I asked how does this Friday sound?-

-Great.- Alec answers.

-Good. Give me your number so we can text each other about time and place for dinner.- Kelly says and they exchange numbers. –Well now that I got your number I have to go.-

-You didn’t finish your coffee.- Alec says when he sees that Kelly is leaving and haven’t even touched her coffee.

-Oh, I hate that stuff. I only bought it so I had a reason to join you and ask you out, handsome. But now I have to run. Till Friday Alec.- She says and kisses him on the cheek.

Kelly leaves Alec alone. He is very confused. Why would you by a coffee just to talk to someone. She didn’t seem type of person who needed a reason just to talk to someone. And almost all the seelies are like that. They are straightforward. But there is good side from this conversation. More coffee for him. Alec _loves_ coffee.

***

So Alec went out with Kelly. He really wished that he didn’t. She talked all evening about herself and tried to get him in her bed. When that didn’t work out she resign to just kissing him. It wasn’t really unpleasant kiss but he just didn’t feel anything when he and Kelly kissed. There was no sparks or butterflies or anything when they kissed. None of the things that are written in the books. There was just Kelly’s lips moving against his own. And that’s all. It felt very mechanical. 

He went out with her few more times until Kelly understood that she won’t get Alec into her bed. So after just few weeks of dating they broke up.

In the next few years Alec dated a few more downworlder girls and even a mundane. Every relationship ended after few weeks of dating until Alec finally realized and was ready to admit to himself that he is gay. And then he told the truth to Ragnor who as always was very supportive and didn’t judge Alec. From there his dating life just got better because he was finally true to himself.

**_Present (Magnus’s apartment)- yesterday_ **

-Bye Izzy and everyone else! I would make you a portal but I’m afraid that I could by accident send you to space or something. So I think it’s safer for you to walk.- Alec says smiling and starts to giggle. –One time when I was drunk I sent Ragnor to Southern Hemisphere so he could meet the penguins. Let’s just say that he was not happy with me. He said that penguins were very mean to him and even attacked him and that I should apologize. And I did. Well.. I tried to. But how can you apologize while looking in his eyes when you imagine penguins attacking him. It was sooo hilarious! In the end I did apologize but it was the hardest thing to do.- Alec tells them and everybody just starts laughing.

-I think we will walk. Wouldn’t want you to send Jace to the ducks by accident.- Izzy says laughing.- Goodnight to both of you. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Bye. Sweet dreams!

-Bye- Alec and Magnus says and waves everybody goodbye.

-Well, Alexander. Although this evening didn’t turn out the way I thought it will it was surprisingly good. I think this will be a good time to wish you sweet dreams.- Magnus says to Alec who starts pouting.

-Sleeping already? The night is still young! –Alec says.- How about we.. dance? YES! I wanna dance. Common Magnus! We need music! Is there some place where I can put music on?- Alec asks and doesn’t even wait for Magnus’s answer and goes in one of the rooms. It just happens to be Magnus’s bedroom.

-Oh here it is.- Alec says with a big smile and turns the music on in Magnus’s bedroom. And it just happen to be very interesting music. The song starts from the middle because Magnus listened to the song this morning and pressed the stop button.

Magnus watches how Alec starts to take off his shirt. And not like someone normally would do but like he was performing striptease.

_(Pretend that it's Alec)_

All Magnus could do was watch because his brain stopped functioning. He started to get painfully hard when the Alec's shirt was off. He was speechless when Alec started dancing to the music.

_When I walk in the spot (yeah) this is what I see (okay)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_Show it, show it, show it_

__

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

**(Sexy and I Know It, LMFAO)**

Fucking hell! Alec was twerking! He was moving that gorgeous sinful body to the beat. Magnus was starting to feel _very_ hot.

-Cmoon, Magnus, dance with me!- Alec stops dancing and whines. –Is this not your type of music? I can dance to any music.- Alec says and snaps his fingers. Music changes to simple piano tune. -How about this?- Alec asks and snaps his fingers one more time. No he is in more formal clothes.

Alec takes Magnus’s hand and they both start to dance. At one moment in the song Alec twirls Magnus and..

Alec’s lips are very close to Magnus’s. Alec leans down to press they lips together. There just few inches between them when..

-Alec, stop!- Magnus says. He knows he could easily kiss Alec right now but he doesn’t want Alec to regret it. He doesn’t want this to be some drunken mistake. He wants to have their first kiss and other things when they are both sober and can think normally.

-What’s wrong, Mags?- Alec asks confused.

-We can’t do this, Alexander. At least not yet. Not when both of us are very tipsy.- Magnus says.

-Fine. I guess the fun is over.- Alec says pouting a little. He snaps his fingers and stand in Magnus’s bedroom in only underwear.

-Alexander, what are you doing?- Magnus asks trying to look at Alec's face instead of his gorgeous body and failing miserably.

-What does it look like I’m doing? The fun is over so I’m going to sleep.- Alec say climbing in Magnus’s bed. –Come in bed, Magnus. There is plenty space for both of us.-

-You do know that I prepared a guest room for you, yes?-

-Yeah, yeah. I’m too tired to go anywhere. Just come to bed.- Alec says sleepily.

Magnus looks at the bed. The bed is very big. They won’t even touch each other. Magnus makes a decision and snaps his fingers taking off his clothes. Usually he sleeps naked but this time he leaves the boxers on. Magnus climbs in bed, snaps his fingers one more time to remove make up and lays down. Few minutes later they both are fast asleep.

Sometime in the night Alec rolls closer to Magnus and places his hand around Magnus’s waist and nuzzles his head in Magnus’s hair.

**_Magnus’s apartment (present)_ **

Alec didn’t know what to think. He wasn’t really ashamed about yesterday. Dancing half naked wasn’t the weirdest thing he has done. Not at all. He was more worried about their sleeping arrangements. He remember that they both slept on their own side but somehow in the night Alec had spooned Magnus.

Alec was a bit worried about Magnus’s reaction. He really hoped that Magnus isn’t angry that he slept in his bed. But then again Magnus had decided to sleep next to him so he couldn’t be that angry. Right?

Suddenly Magnus started to stir and he snuggled into Alec’s chest with a happy sigh.

-Mmmm.- Magnus murmurs snuggling closer to the warm pillow. It smelled divine this morning.

-Umm, Magnus?- Alec asks quietly.

-Shhh. Don’t talk, Mr cuddles. I need my beauty sleep.- Magnus says to his pillow still half asleep. He moves again so he can lay more comfortably on his pillow but he can’t find a soft spot on it. And then he gasps. Pillows CAN’T talk!!! And he’s pretty sure that his cat hasn’t learned to speak over night!

Magnus opens his eyes and gasps again because the moment he opens his eyes he looks straight into Alec’s blue ones.

-Mr cuddles?- Alec asks chuckling. –You gave a name to your pillow? Or maybe the name was for me?-

-I, uh, I.. I was just dreaming. Who names their pillows? That just sounds childish- Magnus huffs trying to get out of this situation without ruining his reputation. Oh my god! What would other people think if they found out? He was _the high warlock of Brooklyn_ , for crying out loud! Others can’t know about this!

-Too bad. I thought it was cute.- Alec says with a smile. He knows Magnus is lying but he doesn’t want to embarrass him. Well at least not that much.

-Yeah, but it’s not true so we should stop talking about it.- Magnus says and finally acknowledges his and Alec’s sleeping positions. Magnus was half lying on top of Alec. Their legs was tangled together.

-I would say sorry about the way I’m laying on you but to be honest I’m not. You are very comfy.- Magnus says with his usual confidence and snuggles into Alec’s chest.

-And I thought that you will be mad!- Alec says and laughs.

-Why would I be mad?-

-Well, I did occupy your bed yesterday. And do you see which side of the bed we are?- Alec asks.

-Oh... So you were the one that snuggled me?- Magnus asks with a smirk. The situation was getting better and better.

-Yeah.- Alec says with a small smile and then frowns when he sees that Magnus looked sad. –Is something wrong?-

-No, it’s just..as much as I want to stay here like this I have clients to get to. I have to get up and look presentable.- Magnus says.

-I think you look beautiful.- Alec tells Magnus and Magnus can see that he means it.

-Thank you, Alexander. That’s very sweet of you.- Magnus says with a soft smile and gets up. –You can sleep some more if you want.-

-No, I’m good. Even though I feel a bit nauseous I’m hungry as well. It must be from all the dancing that I did yesterday.-

-Well, you certainly got some moves, darling.- Magnus says with a chuckle. –But enough about that. I will let you get in the shower. I will take one in the guest room.-

-Are you sure? I can go there if you want.-

-I’m sure, Alexander. When you’re ready come to the kitchen.-

-Will do!- Alec says with a smile and watches Magnus exit the room in only boxers. And if he does pay Magnus’s ass too much attention no one has to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best chapter because I had a bit of writers block but I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Till next time!:)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story leave kudos ❤︎


End file.
